Dexter
"Jeepers, the HH 9000 is really working! Keen! " Dexter is a paper mario fan character made by mspa user tomdylan. Dexter is a portrait ghost that loves a challenge of the mind, such as some math or trying to put something together. However, his brains and his hatred of humans is a dangerous combo. 'Humor Profile' *40% Logos **+ Order, Deduction, Memory. **- Superiority Complex, Obsession over his old life *30% Turnabout **+ uniuqeness **- Around humans, he's violent, scary, and almost kill-crazy. *30% Shine **+ Optimism, Joy **- Gulibility, moderate selfishness 'Distinguishing Features' *gray-tinted glasses *blonde, out of fasion hair *blue vest *red shirt *purple bow tie he took from his sister. Personality and Interests : Dexter was, and mostly is, an average kid. Besides being a bit more gifted than others his age, or a nerd as his sister put it, he couldn't be more normal. However, he did gain one major quirk after an unfortuneate event. A day before a science fair, Dexter was putting on the finishing touches to his project, a more advanced version of a volcano. It was complete with computer-ized activation, it's own heating and cooling system, and a rare lava substitute aquired from a mysterious poodooboo. However, while he worked, he heard his sister Bonita shriek. Normally one would be worried by this, but Dexter wasn't particularly fond of his sister. However, the scream shattered the computer screen and caused a malfunction. She ran down, sporting a bad hair day, and yells at her brother about how he broke her hair dryer for his volcano's heating and cooling pieces. The two argue loudly, bringing in their father Woody from outside while he was fixing the shed, and while he yells for the two to stop, his hammer flys from his hand and is jammed into the top, while lava, not lava substitute, is overflowing inside. Apparently their mother, Rose, had accidently used real lava from her fire flower garden instead of the subsitute, which was very dangerous. The volcano explodes minutes later, killing the 3 and ripping their mansion home, which later became a place known as Luigi's mansion after it was rebuilt, to rubble. Dexter, Bonita, Rose, and Woody came back as portrait ghosts when the .mansion was rebuilt, and continued with their lives without ever leaing the house their spirits were eternlly bonded to.Dexter eventally builds a new project to replace te one that was blown to pieces, a robot powered by golden ghosts called Roboo. But after a mysterious man in green vacumes it up with his "doomsday device" Dexter was reminded of his old project and the happiness he dreamed of in the science fair he could never go to. This creates a secret obsession over not letting go his old life, and a not-so-secret hatred of humans, leading to the creation of the Human Hittier 9000, a huge robot built as a human exterminater piloted by Dexter himself. To this day he hates humans like the man in green, but mostly acts as he would when he was alive, from continuing studying despite not going to school, and arguing with his sster. Deep down, he's a good kid just as he was back in the life of, well, having a life. All in all, Dexter's a fairly average kid, besides his hate for humans. He is very tech. savvy, explaining his knack for machinery and his sister's constantly used nickname for him, a nerd. He still does miss the days when he wasn't stuck in the mansion he haunted, when he could play with his friends, have a game of baseball, and go to school. But he keeps it to himself and keeps a good attitude by trying to keep on from where he left off before dying and gets homeschooled, practices pitching in the backward with Spooky, the gaurd dog, and hangs out with the golden ghosts since there are no portrait ghosts in the mansion his age that he is fond of. He also is a bit overprotective of his posessions, which comes of as moderate selfishness, after the traumas he suffered when his things were destroyed and, in turn, destroy many things around them. However if your not human, he's a good friend to have. 'Occupation' None. Trivia *Dexter's name is derived from the common term used in the period he was alive, "point dexter." Meaning, nerd. **Bonita is derived from the spanish word meaning beutiful, because she's a pagent girl obsessive over her looks. **Woody comes from wood, as he's a carpender or handy-man. **Rose comes from the flower, as she is the mansion gardener. *Dexter still talks using terms from when he was alive, such as jeepers, keen, and groovy. Category:Fan Characters